Kent (Episode)
|season=Season 10 |episode=17 (213 in total) |air_date=April 15, 2011 |previous_episode=Scion |next_episode=Booster }}"Kent" is the seventeenth episode in the tenth season of Smallville, and the two hundred-thirteenth episode overall. It aired on April 15, 2011. Summary is shocked to find a in the barn. surprises him and sends Clark Kent back to the alternate reality where Clark runs into a very angry Jonathan Kent. Meanwhile, back on Earth 1, Clark Luthor visits and tells her that if she doesn't side with him he'll murder her. asks to help her bring Clark Kent back. Recap The alternate universe (Earth 2) is shown in green. Lois Lane is falling asleep at her desk in the at almost five in the morning. Just then Clark Kent speeds in and drops off cartons of Chinese food. Clark and Lois talk about how they have not seen much of each other at the farm: with Lois working so hard to get an upcoming job promotion opportunity and Clark patrolling around the Earth. Clark presents Lois with an early wedding gift from . It is also revealed that is staying with Martha in Washington. When they open the gift, they find the deed to the farm. Lois assumes they were given the farm because it would be a great place to start their life together. But Clark wonders if she gave it to them to sell it. Meanwhile back at the , returns from the alternate universe. The next morning Lois is in the kitchen when there is a knock at the door. She is shocked to find a real estate agent who comes barging into the house and begins to look around. Lois assumes Clark called her and becomes very upset. Clark then returns to the loft and is on the phone with Martha. He thanks her for the wedding present and promises that he will visit her and Conner soon. He then notices that some of his things are all over the floor and spots the mirror box on the table. Clark Luthor comes out from behind the corner and activates the in Clark Kent's hand, sending him to Earth-2, as well as then crushes the mirror box. Clark Kent is transported to the Smallville Cemetery where a funeral is being held for Oliver Queen in Earth 2. Lois is revealed as Oliver's widow. She places flowers on his casket and spots Clark. While the priest gives the eulogy Jonathan Kent appears. Jonathan begins to rant about how Oliver ruined Smallville, as well as destroyed good hard working families and then he spits on his casket. While Kent is at the funeral he is weakened by the Earth 2 Lois Queen, who opens a box of kryptonite in front of him. She says that he has a lot of nerve showing up after he murdered Oliver for exposing Luthor's identity as Ultraman and weakness to to the rest of the Earth. She asks him what it feels like to be the most hated man on the Earth. Kent is able to convince her that he is the "Good Clark" from the other reality. Frightened, Lois tells him that everybody knows about his weakness, as well as that everybody in the city is armed with kryptonite and that he will be hit on every side. She tells him to find a way out of this reality as quickly as possible. Clark agrees but says he first has to take care of something, as he watches Jonathan Kent walk away from the funeral. Back on Earth 1, Clark Luthor reads a message from Lois to meet him at an apartment. When he gets there Lois apologizes for acting crazy towards the real estate agent and that she found the apartment in the rental pages. Luthor doesn’t let on that he is not who Lois thinks he is. He tries to get her to tell him how to find Lionel, so he can kill him. Lois tells him to go find and ask her about it. When "Clark" contemptously breaks the telescope Lois has set up for sentimental value, Lois realizes that it is Ultraman. When he leaves, Lois desperately tries to call Tess, but to no avail. Tess is at the , asking the foreman how much it would cost to tear the place down to the ground. Clark Luthor shows up. Tess jokingly asks him to use his powers to burn the place to the ground to help save her money. However Luthor laments at how a family lived here. Tess says that the weeds will take over the place. Clark Luthor begins to gently rub his hand and Tess realizes who he is. Clark tells her that he wants to get rid of Lionel but before the conversation can go further they are interrupted by the foreman. Ultraman smiles and says that they have all the time in the world. Clark Kent follows Jonathan Kent back to the barn and searches for him. He walks up the stairs and is hit across the face and falls down the stairs. Jonathan approaches him holding kryptonite rock. Lois and are back at the barn trying to piece back together the mirror box that Emil and Tess had recovered after Kent had destroyed it. Tess calls them from the Daily Planet and says that she will do everything she can to find and stall Luthor until they get the mirror box working. Just then she sees a box on her desk and opens it to find a dress with a note from Clark Luthor telling her to meet him at the . Luthor then appears behind Tess. Tess is surprised that the dress is in her perfect size. Clark says that he knows everything about her and every step she takes, as well as then disappears. Jonathan Kent has Clark Kent tied to a chair exposing him to . He blames Clark for ruining his life because the meteor shower destroyed the farm and the fields. When Jonathan wasn’t able to pay for the farm Oliver Queen bought it out from under him so he could harvest the land for meteor rocks. Jonathan says he has been secretly living there since Oliver Queen bought it in order to find more so he could buy back the farm and go back to living his life. When Clark asks where Martha is, Jonathan says that she left him once things started to get bad. Clark Kent tells Jonathan the truth about where he is from, as well as how in his reality, Jonathan and Martha find Clark and raise him as their own son. He convinces Jonathan to let him go so he can prove it to him. Tess meets Ultraman for dinner at the . Clark tells Tess that he wants to find Lionel Luthor so he can kill him and finally free them both from the hold Lionel has over them. He appeals to Tess’ vulnerability in feeling abandoned and wanting to be free from nightmares. He also claims that she harbors feelings for Clark Kent and she knows that he will never feel the same. Clark Luthor offers her a new life with him, the Clark that "wants" her. He then gives her an ultimatum to either help him, or die. Jonathan has untied Clark Kent. Clark then walks down the hallway and grabs a shot gun that was hidden in a ceiling board. He tells Jonathan that it belonged to his grandfather. Jonathan asks how he knew it was there and Clark tells him Jonathan always likes to keep it close when Coyotes come into the fields. He reminds Jonathan of all the lessons that he ever taught Clark growing up and how he is the man he is today because of Jonathan's guidance. As police sirens are heard in the distance (Jonathan called them earlier) he tells Clark Kent to leave, but Clark says that he won't leave without him. Clark then tells him to fix his life by going after Martha and getting her back. Jonathan thanks him and calls him "son." They go to hug but before they can, Clark Kent is pulled back to his version of Earth. Clark Kent lands back in the house with Lois and Emil. Lois is thrilled to have her Clark back, they embrace each other. Kent then asks where Luthor is. At the LuthorCorp building, Tess shows Clark Luthor how to find Lionel via the GPS they planted on them. When Clark speeds off to catch him, Tess re-routes the GPS to somewhere else. Seconds later, Luthor is back saying that it’s done and now they can live their new life together. At first Tess is shocked, but Ultraman reveals that he knew about Tess re-routing the GPS, as well as grabs her by the neck. He bangs her head against the window, shattering it. Tess pleads with him to give her another chance because deep down she really does wants to start a life with him. Luthor says that he can no longer trust her. Before he can push her out the window, Kent comes in and saves her. Kent and Luthor then have a fight which takes them to the fortress of Solitude. Kent tells Luthor that their biological father is there, as well as has given them all the knowledge of the universe. Luthor says that it’s nothing but a music box with no music. Kent assures Luthor that Lionel lied to him, as well as that he can still talk with his father and also gain redemption on Earth 2 for the things he has done. Kent tells Luthor that he can make a difference in the other Earth, before calling out for Jor-El. Jor-El then sends him back to the Earth 2 fortress of Solitude. Clark Luthor calls out for his father and Jor-El welcomes his son home. Later Tess and Emil are talking about and how it has the ability to permanently take away Clark’s powers. Tess tells him that she will get her team on it. Emil then inquires about Tess' dinner with Ultraman. He tells her he reviewed the footage of them together and that she looked tempted to take him up on his offer. Tess tells Emil that he doesn't know the kind of person she really is. Emil says he does know the real her, even if she doesn't believe it yet herself. Back at the farm Clark Kent and Lois are on the porch. Lois asks Clark what happened in the other universe that shook him up so bad. Kent doesn’t tell her about meeting Jonathan, as well as says that all he tried to do was to get home. Clark reveals that he did not call the real estate agent, but it did shed some light about how they really feel about selling the farm. Clark Kent says that lately he has been trying to keep the things that protected him, such as the Kent farm. Kent tells Lois " I've been worried that if we didn't have this place to come home to, we'd lose each other, this place grounds us". Lois reassures Clark that no matter where they live, he is all she needs. Clark Kent then tells her that he is going to call the real estate agent in the morning. Jonathan Kent walks up to an apartment building and rings the buzzer of Martha Kent's apartment, hoping to start anew. Cast Starring * * * Special Guest Star *Jonathan Kent (Earth 2) Guest Starring * * Dr. * * Jor-El AI (Earth 2) Notes * Antagonist: * and Earth 2 return in this episode. * Clark Luthor (CL) uses his mirror box to transport from Earth 2 to Earth 1. When he arrives, he still has his mirror box with him because he leaves it for Clark Kent (CK) to find. It can be assumed that the box came with him because it was in his possession when he transported. He then comments about CK having destroys his copy. CL next triggers the mirror box, sending CK to Earth 2. However, although CK was the only one holding the box, it remained in Earth 1. A possible explanation is that each box remains is metaphysically tied to the realm to which it belongs. Thus, the Earth-2 mirror box would remain with CL since both are from the same realm. However, if each box remains with its associated realm, then that leaves the issue of the Earth 2 mirror box leaving Earth 2 at all. * Earth 2's Oliver Queen was murdered by Luthor for revealing that he was Ultraman and that kryptonite could remove his powers and even kill him. * does not appear in this episode. * Gold kryptonite may be capable of permanently removing Kryptonian powers, according to Emil. * John Schneider returns (as a "Special Guest Star") in his role as , but from Earth 2. * In Earth 2, Jonathan and Martha are separated. * Clark has sent Conner to Washington to live with or at least visit . * Kent meets Luthor on-screen in this episode. This is the seventh time has shared a scene with himself in the series. * Clark Luthor forces Tess to admit that she harbors secret feelings for . * Clark and Lois gain ownership of the from as an early wedding present. * Clark and Lois decide to get an apartment in Metropolis. * The Voice of Jor-El (Earth 2) is re-used audio from 's Arrival and is uncredited. * This is the third time that Clark has fought a member of the Luthor Family, after (while being possessed by in 's Vessel and 's Fracture. ** Ironically on this occasion, he fights himself, having being raised as a Luthor. * This is the 15th and final onscreen appearance of . He is the 4th most frequently seen recurring character in the series after Jor-El, , and . He appeared in more episodes than series regulars Major Zod and . * Green kryptonite makes its last appearance of the series in this episode. * The conversation between Tess and Emil at the end of the episode reveals that Emil is one of the few characters (confirmed) to know that Tess is a Luthor, as he refers to Lionel as her father. The only other team members who are confirmed to know the truth are Clark (who found out in ) and Lois (who found out off-screen at some point prior to Scion). It is likely that he found out at some point after the events of Fortune. * When Ultraman is searching the Computer in , the screen shows many folders, one of which is named Justice League. Continuity * Earth 2 and were last seen in Luthor. * Kent mentions to Lois that he's seen her destiny and she will become a great reporter. Clark has seen this twice, once in 's Salvation and again in 's Homecominng. * Clark Kent wears Jonathan's jacket which was last seen in 's Hostage being worn by . * Lois is wearing one of Kent's plaid flannel t-shirts, in particular the one she first wore in 's Gone. * Lois sets up in the new apartment, Clark Kent had previously packed away his telescope in 's Fade. * Kent mentioned his conversation with Lois of Earth 2 from at Oliver's funeral. * Emil was last seen in Fortune. Homages to Previous Seasons * recounts to Luthor about her experience living on the farm with Kent and his parents that began in 's Gone and mentions that she thought that Clark was "a total dork at the time." She thought that she could bring some of their memories to their new Metropolis apartment by setting up Clark's old telescope that Lois first used in 's . * ' words are similar to what used in 's to refer Smallville is her home and Clark’s home. While Lana told Clark "Smallville is my home, it’s your home too" , Lois told him “Smallville is my home Clark. Not this one, this Smallville”. * Luthor impersonates and lives Kent's life while in Earth 1, similar to how lived Clark Kent's life with in 's . Unlike Lana, Lois noticed something was wrong with "Clark" much earlier (however, Bizarro did make much more of an effort to pass himself off as the real Clark). * Clark Luthor trying to access 's computer for 's location mirrors (while in Clark Kent's body) trying access his accounts that were changed by in 's . * Jonathan Kent (Earth 2) kidnapping Clark Kent is very much like when kidnapped Lex in Season 2's . * Clark holding Tess over the edge of the is similar to how killed in 's . * showing alternate Jonathan the shot gun that his grandfather had owned and recounts the story had told to Clark Kent in 's . * Clark Kent being pulled back to Earth 1 out of Earth 2 and screaming for alternate Jonathan is similar to how he screamed for in 's while being pulled out of limbo back into his native reality. * getting a dress as a gift and a note saying that someone expected her at the is similar to when had sent her a dress in 's . * grabbing Tess by the neck and threatening to murder her dangling her from the top of a building is similar to 's . * When Luthor returns to Earth 2, he is inside the Fortress of Solitude where Jor-El greets him by saying "Welcome home, my son" in the exact same manner as when Kent first activated The Fortress in 's . * Clark Kent recited to alternate Jonathan what Jonathan stated to Clark once before, "The only person who controls your destiny is you." in 's . * Tess giving Clark Luthor the GPS tracker to find the missing Lionel is similar to when gave Clark Kent the GPS tracker to find Lex in 's . * The fight between Kent and Luthor mirrors the former Clark's two fights with in 's and 's . * Clark Kent wears 's jacket similar to when wore it in 's . It is also reminiscent of his old brown jacket that Kent wore in his farm attire in earlier seasons. Locations * Earth 1 ** *** **** Kent Barn **** **** ** *** *** *** *** *** ** * Earth 2 ** Smallville Cemetery ** Kent Farm *** Kent House ** Fortress of Solitude Category:Episodes Category:Smallville Episodes Category:Smallville Season 10 Episodes